Paréntesis
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Puedes morderme, muérdeme lo más amable que puedas —lo reta. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** uhhhhHHHHH voy a morirme adiós

 **Advertencia:** future fic, relationship study y leves spoilers

* * *

 **R** ojo, piensa de súbito.

Con Bakugou todo es rojo.

Rojo en sus palmas cubiertas con los fantasmas de moretones antiguos, en sepia, de una fotografía mal tomada. Rojo en sus nudillos apretados y cansados de pelear una guerra que nunca ha valido la pena, con honestidad. Rojo en sus labios, y en su garganta, y en su voz. Rojo en sus ojos de rubí, diamante en bruto. Rojo en sus gritos de animal rabioso y en su llanto de espada perdiendo el filo. Rojo en su personalidad, que es como lluvia ácida para Midoriya y lo ha sido desde que lo conoce.

Rojo, rojo, _rojo_. En todas partes— y en ninguna.

(porque Bakugou es violencia).

X

Y el punto de aquel ridículo tira y afloja entre ambos desde que tienen cuatro y Bakugou manifestó su quirk y él no— es que Bakugou lo detesta, y eso lo resume todo.

Excepto que no es así. Es más complicado. Más simple. Más, y menos, ahá.

Cooperación forzada. Puños que golpean el aire. Palabras que cortan más profundo que un cuchillo. Ganas de salvar y derrotar al otro. Y un incendio en la punta de sus dedos, los de Midoriya, tatuados con cicatrices, figuras inconexas y tribales.

— Eres insufrible y me sacas de mis putas casillas todo el tiempo Deku —escupe él de mal humor. Midoriya asiente medio inseguro, _ya lo sabe_ —. Pero, pero no te odio. Vale.

Y eso, eso lo sabe también, de alguna manera. Midoriya no consigue sorprenderse. Aunque seguro pone una expresión rara (de alivio, quizás, de anticipación–). Que de inmediato Bakugou añade:

— No se te vaya a subir a la cabeza, _nerd_ , todavía soy tu rival y me voy a convertir en el héroe número uno, con un demonio.

— Ya sé Kacchan. No voy a perder contra ti.

Bakugou responde con un _loquesea_. Y "pero sólo tienes permitido perder contra mí me oyes, ningún otro". Y "All Might te heredó su malditamente grandioso poder por una razón, ni se te ocurra decepcionarlo".

Y es... como un progreso.

(porque Bakugou no lo detesta, no en realidad, y eso sí que lo resume todo).

X

El asunto es.

Los dos son jóvenes (casi niños) y los jóvenes (casi niños) cometen estupideces a menudo por regla general. Está en su genética, en los átomos y los protones y los neutrones. Que chocan como fuerzas opuestas y colapsan. Pero se levantan una y otra vez.

Y ellos tuvieron un comienzo aceptable, y un intermedio horrible, pero el desenlace— aún está por verse.

 _Aún tenemos una oportunidad de arreglarnos_.

Y Bakugou no es violencia. Midoriya se equivocó en un principio, lo admite. Bakugou es una bomba atómica que se autodestruye y provoca daños colaterales menores, sí. Bakugou es un desastre emocional y llora y araña y sufre y desea y se enoja _y siente_. Igual que él. Como él. Pero—

— Eres humano Kacchan —comenta en la quietud de la tarde. Está frustrado y le delinea las quemaduras en sus manos para probar su punto, siendo descuidado y algo brusco. Bakugou se lo permite.

 _Pero no eres violencia_.

Después de todo Bakugou no sabe odiar, no sinceramente. El odio, el odio verdadero, es negro y podrido y sonríe, con la piel cayéndosele en trozos. Bakugou no lo conoce, Bakugou no lo siente jamás. Bakugou es un semidiós rodeado de gloria y humo. De ansiedad y desilusión.

Y sus huesos pueden quebrarse y sus lágrimas pueden quemar.

— De qué mierda estás hablando Deku —inquiere—. Y ya deja de tocar mis manos, joder, podría romper las tuyas por accidente.

Midoriya no dice: pues rómpelas. Si eres tú no me importa en lo absoluto.

(porque Bakugou es una tormenta y lo que precede a las tormentas siempre es paz y calma).

X

Midoriya no quiere a Bakugou.

Durante mucho tiempo ha sido una especie de muro a escalar, a superar. Una inspiración absurda e insensata que lo impulsó a ir a sus límites, inconscientemente. Alguien que admira y al que le tiene celos y un poco de miedo (y qué gran ironía es que Bakugou sienta lo mismo hacia él, descubre).

No le gusta verlo desmoronarse, ni que se infravalore por su complejo de superioridad e inferioridad simultáneas, ni que se laceren sus emociones mutuamente.

 _Kacchan dices que vas a ser un héroe, ¿pero quién va a salvarte a ti?_

Le gusta que tenga amigos, amigos de verdad. Como Kirishima, y Denki, y Sero, y Uraraka. Que esté intentando y consiguiendo socializar con el resto de sus compañeros de clase sin necesidad de un bozal puesto. Le gusta que le hable, aunque sea a regañadientes, y le gusta tenerlo cerca y no quién sabe dónde siendo secuestrado por gente mala y realmente peligrosa.

— Puedes morderme, muérdeme lo más amable que puedas —lo reta, medio cabreado. Han terminado de entrenar y él ganó y está encima de Bakugou. La respiración agitada.

— _Vete al carajo_.

Igual Bakugou respira profundo contra su cuello y le clava los dientes. Y duele. Midoriya lo abraza y se aferra a él como si deseara estrangularlo. Y duele. Bakugou murmura que huele a rocío de verano y sudor y le pasa los dedos rasposos por los brazos, sin intención de lastimar, a modo de disculpa —por el pasado—. Y eso, eso no duele.

No obstante, Midoriya no quiere a Bakugou, de verdad.

 _No de ese modo_. No como si hubiese insectos devorando su corazón, retorciéndose en sus arterias y bebiendo su sangre. No lo detesta. Lo perdona. _Quiere quererlo_.

(porque sus vidas son como rieles y comparten un único andar necesitan aprender a entenderse).

X

Y ellos no son amigos, ya no. No son enemigos, tampoco, no con exactitud.

Son _algo_ a pesar de todo— algo que hiere y algo que cura. Algo que muere y algo que vive. Algo que ataca y algo que protege. Un puente. Las dos caras de una moneda. Tres millones y veinticinco estrellas. Un renuente: Oye Deku, no luchaste _tan mal_ allá... y ¿Kacchan, hacemos un buen equipo al final, no? y Cierra la boca (pero sí joder, claro que sí).

 _El peor dúo maravilla_.

Y si él le sonríe— arrogante, no domesticado, sincero— mientras pelean, codo a codo, en el calor del campo de batalla, Midoriya piensa que ya lo quiere, tal vez.

(porque Bakugou es metralla en sus pulmones, un puñetazo que es cualquier cosa menos un golpe, y Midoriya añora que siga comiéndose el mundo sin esfuerzo).


End file.
